


Never Ever

by paperficwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperficwriter/pseuds/paperficwriter
Summary: "Come up with something, or...or I'll never talk to you again!" It actually wasn't the first time Crowley had heard that.





	Never Ever

At one point, during one of Crowley and Aziraphale’s little ~~lovers’ quarrels~~ spats, before they had made it so clear that they wouldn’t ever actually end their Arrangement or stop crossing paths, Aziraphale fumed over something Crowley has said. It didn’t matter what it was. It never really mattered what it was. The fact was that he had said something so terrible, had insinuated something so irreverent, that Aziraphale was falling over his words. 

“Why, you terrible– I…I…ought to…!!” 

He paced back and forth, and Crowley laughed, which only made it worse. "What? Are you never going to talk to me again? Ignore me for all eternity?”

Aziraphale stopped, and he glared at him decisively, an expression on his face that looked like it might have belonged there when he _was_ carrying a sword for the Almighty. 

"That’s right! I won’t. I’ll never… _ever_ talk to you again.”

And Aziraphale so rarely stormed off, but he did then, leaving Crowley actually wondering if he had made a terrible mistake, if he had pushed things too hard, and he was heading back down the path he had come from when the steady patter of shoes caught his attention, and he turned just as Aziraphale grabbed his arm. 

"I take it back! I take it back, I hate that I even said such a horrible thing!”

Crowley was going to laugh at him again, but when he saw the tears running down his cheeks - he really did cry more than he thought angels should, and it would take even more centuries for him to grow out of it - he swept his curls away and rubbed his back, right at the spot between where his wings would be.

And it came up over the years - tragedy plus time and all - Crowley nudging him gently in the ribs and asking if he meant it this time, if he really wasn’t going to talk to him anymore, and sometimes Aziraphale would say, “Yes!”…before immediately taking it back. Even if it was part of the joke, he never let it stand like that.

“I know you never mean it, angel,” Crowley said, pinching an errant feather out of existence and into a puff of dust.

“But what if something happened right after I said it?” Aziraphale asked, brow furrowed, the covers up around their shoulders. “And that, _that_ was the last thing I ever said to you?”

And it was like that. Until that day. That one day, where he says it - ‘Or I’ll never talk to you again!’ And even as the world is ending and evil is at their heels, Crowley hesitates, waits for him to take it back.

He doesn’t.

Crowley knows he has to think of something, because that can’t be the last thing. There will never be the option of living - even if for a short amount of time remaining, thanks to Armageddon - without him.


End file.
